True colors
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: [One-shot] "You definitely are full of colors, Fang". Figgy.


Well, this is my very first Maximum Ride fic. And is the first fic I actually write in English, my other English fics are just translations for my Spanish ones. So, probably I will have a lot of mistakes, sorry!

But, if you have anything to say, please do it! It'll only help me getting better.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing [wish I have].

**True colors.**

It was mid-winter when he came up with the idea. In their "new" location- their home for the last two years- there was no snow; even so, the cold and the wind were very strong, making them stay inside the house. They could drink hot chocolate, eat some home-made cookies and play a few board games. Even, if they were lucky enough, they could see a good movie on their not-so-new TV. But the Flock, he included, could get bored with surprising facility.

So, one night Iggy slid stealthily into Angel's room and, being as careful as he could, took all the supplies that he thought he might need. He knew it was dangerous, with Angel being an excellent mind-reader; but that only made the idea more appealing.

The next morning he was already in the kitchen, making breakfast, when she arrived running from her room upstairs. "Somebody entered in my room last night", she said, looking for guilty faces but no one seemed to understand. "They took away some of my stuff! Who was it? I want my things back!" the little girl added, slightly rising her voice and switching her gaze from Gazzy to Nudge, her principal suspects. Iggy continued serving his famous eggs, taking care of not thinking in anything related to the chat; then again, who could think that the blind guy was really the culprit?

Angel made a defeat noise that came to his ears like music and took a sit, next to Max, who gave her a little comforting smile returning to her newspaper. So, he was safe for the day; little kids forget very soon. Sooner if they have a huge pile of hot cakes in their plates.

That afternoon, he started his work, pulling out a sketchbook under his bed. He had bought it like two months ago, in one of their visits to town; nobody noticed it, when I came back with an extra bag. Iggy opened slowly, passing his expert fingertips from page to page. He already had tried with few sketches, all drawn by ink and pen, just for practice. He could feel the lines and shapes in each one, lines that produced forms and deepness. And emotions. He could feel the emotions in his drawings; the one of Gazzy making a new bomb, or Nudge taking a nap in the middle of the field. He could perceive the blue or black color of ink, bringing back all the memories. Back then, he never thought the experience was so refreshing and pleasant for him, but feeling the neat lines he regretted not having bought some color pencils too.

Were his drawings good? He didn't know, he would never know. He had to recreate the face, body and features of his family all by memory and touch. He wasn't sure if his interpretation was accurate or not, but the most important was the feeling he put in it, so he was very happy. It just took more time for him to make a new picture, starting for the mental image. If he made a mistake, he had to start all over again; making the process a little slow and difficult; having no patience didn't help, either. But, in the end, it totally worth it.

"_Black". He was sitting right next to Fang, his left hand stroking the black, soft hair. Fang's voice was lower than usual and sounded upset. "Totally black", he said._

"_Yeah". Iggy stopped his hand, closing his eyes. This new way of "see" had brought an amazing and undiscovered life for him. All was new, and then all was also well known. Like Fang. He could feel now the color of Fang's hair, Fang's clothes, Fang's hands… Fang's lips. The silence of the older boy brought him back to reality. "What's happenned?" he asked. _

"_Nothing" then the body moved, shifting his position. "I just wish I wasn't so… black", he added, in a whisper almost unhearable, "for you to see something else while being with me"._

_Then, he understood, feeling the blushing in Fang's cheeks. The serious boy only wanted to offer him some comfort, allowing him to feel from a new perspective for once. "But I can't. I can't help but being all black… And, you already have seen a lot of black… Maybe you should stay with someone who could bring a lot of color to your life"._

_Each sentence was full of pain and sadness. Iggy felt his heart broke a little right there; but he brushed the feeling away with a sigh. Smiling, he reached the other boy lips and kissed them, really hard. Biting, the pink being stained by red._

"_I don't care."_

He knew Fang wasn't so happy with his answer. He knew he could come with a better explanation but the words never formed in his mind; so, he needed to show the other that he was totally wrong, and that they were meant to each other. Why couldn't Fang understand that? The strawberry blonde teenager smiled and start his work.

It took him more and a week to finish it. He really took his time, trying his best. Sometimes, Iggy shook his head, hopeless, thinking that maybe this wasn't a good idea. That maybe he wasn't good enough, that maybe his best efforts would never be enough. But then a little voice inside his mind (not Angel) started kicking those thoughts away and replaced with the smile in Fang's lips. That was all that he need.

Finally, he was ready. He doesn't remember that day so much, breakfast, school lessons in the living room, housework, dinner, laughs and plays. They all came and gone. So, it was getting darker outside when he asked Fang to go upstairs with him; a little present, he said with his best enigmatic voice. The older teenager followed him to his room and locked the door behind them, it was better in that way.

Iggy stopped for a minute, getting nervous, the beat of his heart increasing dangerously. But he had to do it! So, he got his sketchbook and found the page he was looking for. He could feel Fang's eyes fixed on his face as he came closer to the other. "I want to show you something", he said, trying to keep the anxiety out of himself.

A deep sigh and he gave Fang the sketchbook. "Just a little picture" he said, blushing "of how I see you". Fang's eyes were wide open, his hands in a strong grip of the drawing. It was a drawing of himself flying a little above the trees. There was color everywhere! The soft green of nature, the slight blue in the sky and him. His hair has a lot of violet locks; his eyes had a little of dark, deep blue and his skin was very bright. His wings were just like a rainbow, full of life and color, and he was catched in plain movement, with trails of color making the effect. It was almost as if he was dancing, with a soft, kind smile in his face.

Fang's was speechless; then again, he was never the talkative type. But this moved something inside him, and replaced it with a warm feeling expanding for all his being. The details Iggy went through, the expression, and a few mistakes he saw, all made this the best present he could ever have. So, when Fang closed the distance between himself and Iggy, the last one knew his present was well received.

"Thank you", he heard Fang's voice very closed to his own lips. "Is just the way I see you", he brushed it, very pleased. A lot of thoughts crossed Fang's mind, but for once he didn't care. He just cared what he had right there. Iggy. He kissed, and bit and stroked. The skinny boy didn't complain, making room for the two of them in the bed, and allowing his fingerprints to get to work.

"You definitely are full of colors, Fang".

**o.O.o.O.o**

So, this is it. Hope you liked it!

Remember: good reviews, advices and critiques are welcome.


End file.
